


shine brighter than the sun

by sweetmelodrama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nature, Spring, and they walk through a park, hand holding, this is just tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelodrama/pseuds/sweetmelodrama
Summary: Spring arrived slowly in the Tomlinson household.-or the one where Louis and Harry are married, and they decide to take a stroll along the park. Harry is fascinated by it all, however Louis is content with simply admiring his husband





	shine brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this pretty quick and it has no plot but hopefully some of you will enjoy it <3

Spring arrived slowly in the Tomlinson household.

It started with the seeds in their garden gradually growing taller and taller to become colourful, breathtaking flowers with delicate petals spread outwards; and it finished with the sun rising earlier than usual, providing light and warmth at a time previously dominated by the moon.

Harry, however, first noticed spring had arrived when he began to be able to leave his fluffy, warm coat at home in their closet and was finally able to flaunt and showcase his blouses to the people on the street. Meanwhile, Louis’ first sign of spring was when he started having to wear shorts to his footie matches with his friends. 

Both of them had been delighted to welcome their old friend spring back to their lives. It’s not that winter hadn’t treated them well, but it had lasted too long for their liking. That’s why the first weekend of spring Louis and Harry found themselves taking a walk in the park, hand in hand.

The sun was shining bright and the birds, just back from migrating south for the winter, were singing beautiful simple melodies. Trees and flowers were blooming and bees were busy travelling from one flower to the next to make their addictive substance called honey.

Harry was fascinated by it all; he had always found nature to be one of the most interesting things in the world. He wanted to take everything in, which explained the slow pace they were both walking at.

Louis wasn’t bothered by this at all, content with admiring his husband and the curiosity that glimmered in his emerald eyes. Harry had chosen to wear a pink blouse that day, tucked in his white jeans only by the front, what some would call the French tuck. His curls were just past ear length and were held back by sunglasses.

“Louis look!” Harry exclaimed, pulling at Louis’ arm while pointing at something in front of him. Louis shifted his attention, to find that what had fascinated Harry so much was a row of ducklings swimming in the pond in the middle of the park.

They were adorable, with light brown short fur and small beaks. However, Louis thought nothing was cuter than how Harry was looking at the small animals. He had crouched down and was now admiring them from up close, careful not to scare them.

This, was what Louis loved most about the spring. Not the warm, light afternoons. Not the melting of the snow or the blooming of the flowers, but his husband’s reaction to it all. That’s what truly made Louis’ heart melt.

Which is why they would sleep with the window open that night, with Louis holding Harry as tight as possible, naked skin on naked skin, and the faint aroma of flowers flowing around their house.

And maybe Louis would stroll through the park with Harry every day, just to see the excitement in Harry’s eyes every time.

That was spring for the Tomlinson household.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is louisxharrt, if anyone wants to say hi <3


End file.
